L.L.S. Sanctum
Background The letters stand for Love, Lust, & Seduction. It houses artifacts that have to do with love, or anything close to it. Some of these artifacts have very strong powers that you don't even need to see, hear, smell, or taste them to take affect on you. Also items here can have have the power of sex appeal. Artifacts *Linda Kimbell's Lingerie- Causes you to sell your body. *Go Go Girls Cage- Gives you a over powering sexual feeling. *Original Copy Of Sexual Healing By Marvin Gaye- A seduction device. *Stripper Pole- When you are on it men will magically start appearing every were. *Play Boy Bunny Tail- When on causes every piece of clothing to fall off except the tail. *Chippendale Neck Tie- Causes women to go crazy over you. *Evelyn Nesbitt's Diamond Studded Clip- When in your hair causes everyone you love to be shot and killed by your lover. *Jean Harlow's Pearl Strung Necklace- Seduction device *Rita Hayworth's Belly Ring- Gives you a sexy appearence. *Jane Manfield's Ring- When on makes you the appearence of her. *Handcuff's- Causes you to force people to sleep with you. *Sweetheart's- Candy seduction device *Fish Net Stockings- Causes men to drool over you. *Matress- If to people are near it causes them to sleep together on it. *Condoms- When used by someone younger than 18 it unleashes every sexually transmitted disease on the two. *Josephine Baker's High Heels- Gives you beauty that know one else can see. *Tateona Marie's Gloves- Turns you into a sleazy woman. *Wedding Rings- When worn it will link two people together making them inseperable. *Jar Of Blown Kisses- When let out causes you to love everyone you see. *Heart Bed- When two have layed on it hearts will shine everywhere and Marvin Gaye's lets get it on will start playing. *Cupid's Arrows- When struck the first person you see you will fall in love with. *Black Widow Venom- When smelt causes you to kill your mate. *Prehistoric Club- When you hit someone with them they will immediately fall in love with you. *Box Of Love Bugs- When bitten you will fall in love with the first person you see and it doesnt matter who it is. *Box Of Chocolates- A seduction device. *Bonny & Clyde's Rose- When touched by two people causes them to fall in love and go on crime sprees. *Delilah's Necklace- Reverses the effects of Samson's Lock Of Hair. But is also a seduction device. *Marilyn Monroe's White Dress- Causes men to riot. *Ida B. Wells Lace- Causes people to become an excessive lover. *Belle Gunness' Neck Bow- Makes you seduce and lure men into your home resulting in there death. *Locket- Whoever you have kissed while wearing it souls qill be trapped inside of it. So it actually seals it with a kiss. *Italian Vase- If broken when dropped how many pieces breaks is the years the couple will stay together. In some cases it didn's break but it always refixes itself. *Errol Flynn's Leather Jacket- When worn women will flock to your arms. *Clark Gable's Pants- Makes you good in bed. *Cherry Lip Stick- Increases sexual attraction between two people *Red Rose- Persuades a woman to love you more *Diamond Earrings- Makes a woman a lot more beautiful.